Pilot part 1(Rook)
Pilot is the Pilot episode of Rook(Series) Plot Rook is fighting some Forever Knights (Knight 1) You left Tennyson and now you are still fighting evil on Revonnah (Rook) Why did you even come to Revonnah? (Knight 1) Easy when you left tennyson us Forever knights where listning and we heard that you where going to Revonnah so we invaded it (Rook) Why are you here (Knight 2) To get your fruit (Rook) What Fruit (Knight 1) Amber Ogia (Rook) But why (Knight 1) Amber Ogia is a fruit what criminals all try to get there hands on (Rook) Whats so special about it (Knight 2) Have you tried Amber Ogia (Rook) Yes (Knight 1) Amber Ogia can be used to empower an entire army that can invade an entire galaxy (Rook) Yeh I know Theme Song Slash is fighting One of Slamworm's Species (Slash) You are to weak to be my species predator Slash drills a hole in the ground and then his predator follows (Slash) Oh no The Predator roars (Slash) Same to you (Slash) Why am I even talking to you,you can't talk back Slash jumps into his mouth and starts drilling The Predator makes a high pitch screaming sound (Slash) You are Loud The Predator Swallows Slash (Slash) AAAHHH Slash drills a hole out of the stomach of the predator When Slash gets out the Predator Explodes It changes to Charge trying to steal some Taydinite (Charge) Care full ahh almost A Tetramand Security guard turns round (Tetramand) What are you doing (Charge) Hmmmm nothing (Tetramand) My name is Kolar (Charge) Huh you don't look like the Kolar what Ben tennyson had a fight with (Kolar) Kolar is a normal Tetramand name Charge kicked Kolar (Kolar) Get him A Pyronite,Appoplexian and a Gimlinopithecus Security guard turns round (Kolar) This is Flame,Stripes and Thunder (Flame) I have always hated Conductoids (Charge) Wow a Gimlinopithecus I'm like your predatory species FROM ANOTHER PLANET Charge takes Thunder's Powers (Thunder) AAHHH (Stripes) You don't want to make an Appoplexian angry (Charge) Ahh what are you gonna do tell the Plumbers (Flame) No we are plumbers (Charge) Hmmm ok keep your taydinite I came to tell you that I hope no one will take the Taydinite (Kolar) Leave Charge leaves (Flame) And we are not even Plumbers (Kolar) But I think Stripes is angry (Stripes) HE MADE ME MAD (Kolar) Calm down The scene changes back to Rook Rook had defeated all the Forever Knights (Rook) Huh I know I never needed Ben (Rook) Hey guys (Shar) Yes (Rook) I Left Ben so know I fight evil on our planet (Shi) Yay You need a team (Rook) Yes yes I do (Bralla) Shi is right can you do this alone (Rook) Well Forever knights just tried to attack (Shi) What for (Rook) Amber Ogia (Shi) Oh well did they get any (Rook) No (Shi) GET A TEAM GET A TALPAEDAN PARTNER (Rook) Ok I will go to Terraexcava wanna come (Shi) Yes Rook and Shi go to Rooks ship (Rook) Have you ever been to Terraexcava (Shi) No have you ever seen a Talpaedan before (Rook) Kinda I have seen Ben as An alien called Armodrillo (Shi) Wow can we go (Rook) Just wait one second (Rook) Lets go (Shi) I can't wait They fly off into space (Shi) We are in space,We are in space,WE ARE IN SPACE (Shi) Are we there yet (Rook) no its in the next Galaxy (Shi) How long does that take (Rook) About ten minutes Rook and Shi arrive at Terraexcava (Rook) We are here (Shi) Yes They see Slash Training on a rock (Shi) Why is their a sand storm (Rook) On this planet it is always a sandstorm (Shi) oh well talk to that person over there (Rook) Ok Rook and Shi Walk over to him (Slash) Who are you I am Slash (Rook) I'm Rook THE END Characters Rook Blonko Rook Shi Rook Bralla Rook Shar Flame Thunder Stripes Kolar Charge Slash (Rook) Villians Forever Knights Slamworm's Species Trivia Rook's Brother,Rook Shim and Rook Da were not in this episode ask me and I will tell you why they weren't Category:Series Premieres Category:Rook Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodess